Howling At Mother Moon
by Kitty mama
Summary: Harry was just a baby when Remus and Sirius took him away from his parents and siblings. Why? And why is Fenrir so set on having him?
1. The Begining

PROLOUGE

There was a silver half moon in the sky that night. Two figures were sneaking around the outside of a home.

"Moony, I can't believe that we are doing this. Prong's will never forgive us if he finds out."

"I'm sorry Padfoot, but I have to do this. If our cub goes into this unaware of what is going on things would be bad."

"When we are done you will tell me what is going on, My Dear Moony." Moony nodded and smiled before continuing to sneak into a small bedroom full of toys. In the corner was a crib, when they approached a small mop of black as night hair appeared over the top followed by a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. Small slender hands reached up toward them.

"He knows. Padfoot, I think our Cub is a Seer." Moony whispered as he grabbed the small boy. Two other bundles were slowly starting to move. "Hurry Pads, Rosie and Even are waking up." Moony whispered urgently. Padfoot was quickly grabbing the small clothes that they knew belonged to the small child holding tightly to Moony's neck. The child suddenly whimpered and pointed toward the front of the house. They heard a loud bang and then suddenly James and Lilly were screaming.

"Pads we have to go. NOW!" Moony said. Both of the men slipped out of the window but the child grabbed the window's edge just as a black robed figure stepped in. The figure pointed a wand at the two children in the crib and spoke the killing curse, but the spell never reached them. The small child in Moony's arms lifted a hand and a shield of white deflected the curse and sent it back at the figure. The body disintegrated and a small piece of the figures soul latched onto the small child. While this was happening the house started to shake and slowly collapse. A few pieces of wood broke off and hit the other two children, giving Even an "S" shape cut on his arm and Rose a "V" shape on her leg. Quickly the two men ran off and hid the child before sneaking back and helping their friends. They almost couldn't hold their tongues when Albus Dumboldore announced that Even and Rose were the Children-Who-lived and that Hadrian must have died when the house fell. When they got away they quickly went to the place they had hidden Hadrian and found him curled up in the lap of a large man.

"You took him just in time." Said a deep gravely voice

"You can not have him yet Fenrir. Let us take him and train him. You would end up mating with him before it was time." The man, Fenrir, just looked at the small bundle sleeping so trustingly in his arms.

"He is a Seer. When he says it is time send word, otherwise I will come for him on his 16th birthday. Teach him what it means to be a true Werewolf. Teach him to be a strong Mate. Teach him what he needs to be my Mate." Fenrir said before gently picking up the small bundle. "We must change his name. Ciar Aden. Dark Little Fire."

"We will take good care of him, Fenrir. You know he is our cub."

"Yes. Your cub. When he is safe adopt him. I don't want people ever figuring out that my precious one was ever a Potter. He is to become a Lupin-Black. Ciar Aden Lupin-Black."

"He will be in good hands, Fenrir."

"Thank you, both of you, Remus and you Sirius. Take good care of my little Mate." Fenrir gently kissed the head of Hadrian, now Ciar, and held the bundle out to Remus and Sirius. Fenrir took one more look at his Mate and melted into the shadows. Remus and Sirius stood there for a few minuets then Sirius turned to Remus.

"We have our work cut out for us."


	2. Birthdays

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ A.N: Thank you for the reviews I got and to answer Frannienzbabe: I thought I had explained it already but yes it also will be explained again, either this chapter or the next.**

**Assassin of the Shadows: it is and it will be explained later on maybe around 3****rd**** or 4****th**** year.**

**/\/\/\/\ A.N: in this chapter I will be skipping here and there. A small part for his 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, and 11****th**** birthdays.**

**ENJOY!**

…

**HARRY'S 2****ND**** BIRTHDAY**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Remus screamed as he tore out of the bathroom. He found Sirius cowering in the corner of the kitchen.

"Remy I didn't do it honest!" Sirius whimpered.

"Then who might I ask changed my hair from brown to bright pink?" Remus growled.

"Papa Remy I did it." Came a soft voice. Both men turned around to see their cub standing in the door way with a small smile.

"And how did you manage that Ciar?" Remus could not help but be curious. Ciar shrugged slightly.

"I don't know papa. I remember wishing your hair was a different color." Ciar said softly. Remus sighed then motioned for Sirius to take the small boy out of the room. When they left He quickly got to work on making some food for Ciar's second birthday party. Soon everything was ready and he went to find the pair, praying that they hadn't gotten into to much trouble. He found them in the library talking with… Fenrir Greyback. Remus sighed.

_"Of course he would be here. How could I forget he's Harry's mate? Wait not Harry Ciar. I wonder why he named him that?" _Remus couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. He had often wondered why Fenrir chose the names he did.

Fen? Do you know what my name means?" Ciar asked. "Siri and I have been looking but we can't find it."

"I do little one. Ciar Aden. It means 'Dark Little Fire' I named you little one."

"Why?"

"You will find out someday, small one. Now I believe there was supposed to be a birthday party?"

…

**3****RD**** BIRTHDAY**

Ciar was running around outside waiting for papa Remy to finish making the food for a birthday party. He was turning 3 and he was so excited! He was almost a big boy and could start helping his Uncles with… well whatever his Uncles did. He turned around when he heard a noise behind him. Before he was fully turned he knew who it was.

"FEN!" Ciar yelled then ran and jumped into the arms of his Fen. Fenrir caught him with a chuckle.

"Hello, little one. Miss me I see?"

"Of course, Fen. You only visit once a year!" Ciar pouted. Fenrir laughed and swung the small boy around in circles.

"I know little one. I'm sorry but you will understand when you are older." Fenrir sighed then put Ciar down and crouched in front of him. "I can't stay little one. I just came to give you a present." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in gold and silver. He handed it to Ciar who took it with a happy smile. He ripped the paper off and opened the small box he found. In it he found a crescent moon pendent on a leather cord.

"Fen, it's so pretty!" Ciar smiled and held it out for Fen to put on him. Once it was around his neck he smiled and turned to give Fenrir a slightly wet kiss on his cheek.

"Good-bye, my little one. I will be watching. I will see you next year." Fenrir said softly then vanished.

…

**5****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

Ciar sat outside on the back porch, waiting patiently. His Fen was late. He already knew why. He sighed softly

_"I wonder when he was going to tell me he was a werewolf? Dad and papa were so worried when I had that vision." _He was brought out of his thoughts by a large figure making its way toward the house. Ciar stood with a small smile.

"Hello Fen."

"Hello little one. I would have been here sooner but-"

"But you had a fight with a rival werewolf leader." Ciar cut him off. "I know. I Saw it." Fenrir let out a bark like laugh.

"How could I have forgotten that you were a Seer, little one?"

"No one truly forgets anything, Fen. Everything you have ever learned is all in your head. You just have to look deep enough." Ciar said then laughed at Fenrir's shocked face.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"Papa told dad one day." Fenrir nodded then smiled.

"So, my little one, don't I get a hug?" Fenrir opened his arms and Ciar flew into them.

"I'm glad your alright, Fen."

"I will always come back safe. For you, my little one."

…

**8****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

Ciar was staring out the window at the full moon. His Fen was out there somewhere. Somewhere close by. He just knew it. His parentsvwere both out there as well. He smiled when he saw a large grew wolf come out of the woods and ran over to the house. He giggled when a large wet nose was pressed to the window. He knew he was safe with this wolf. He opened the window just enough for the wolf to stick its head it. He scratched the wolf's ears and tried to stifle a giggle when the wolf gave a doggy type sigh and tried to lick his arm and hands.

"Fen! That's gross. Stop slobbering all over me." Ciar groused, whipping the slobber off. The wolf gave a doggy chuckle and tried to push further into the house.

"You know Remy and Siri won't like this." Ciar sighed and let the wolf come all the way in. Fenrir jumped into the room and curled up on the floor. Ciar smiled and turned to leave when Fenrir leaped and tugged on his night shirt until he was snuggled up close to Fenrir's side.

"I'm blaming you if Remy and Siri find us in here." Ciar said with a yawn then snuggled close and fell asleep. Remus and Sirius found Ciar and a human Fenrir curled up together the next morning. Sirius smiled and, grabbing hid camera he snapped a few pictures.

"Wait until Fenrir sees these and realizes he looks like a tamed puppy." Sirius said softly with a low chuckle.

…

**10****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

Ciar sat quietly on the couch staring at his parents. No, his god parents.

"So I'm adopted? My real parents think I'm dead and my siblings are the Children-Who-Lived?" Remus and Sirius nodded. "Well… this doesn't change anything right? You're my parents right?" Ciar asked in a small voice. Remus and Sirius jumped up and rushed over to him to engulf him in a hug.

"Of course we are still your parents, cub. One of us may not have given birth to you but we still love you." Remus said softly. Ciar just snuggled closer, sniffling slightly. Remus wondered briefly if they had done the right thing telling Ciar about his parents and why they had taken him.

"Papa? If I'm Fen's mate won't I have to be turned?"

"No, cub. Fenrir will give you the choice but no you don't have to be a wolf to be with him."

"That's why you took me? So I wouldn't be raised to hate werewolves?"

"That and because you are an alpha's mate. Not just any alpha but **THE **alpha. We had to take you to make sure you knew how to handle it." Ciar nodded then turned toward the doorway.

"You can come in Fen. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Ciar giggled.

"With you I never know little one." Fenrir said as he slipped into the room.

"My temper isn't that bad." Ciar pouted. Fenrir raised an eyebrow and pointed to a corner of the room that was charred black. Ciar looked and blushed.

"That was once." He mumbled. Fenrir laughed and moved over to the couch, wrapping his arm around the smaller body and held Ciar close to his side.

"Of course, my little one. Whatever you say." Ciar grumbled but soon fell asleep curled as close as he could to Fenrir's side.

…

**11****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

Ciar smiled as he saw the owl swooping down toward him. The owl soon landed on his shoulder and held out it's leg, which had an envelope tied to it. Ciar took it and brought it into the house where his papa, dad, and his Fen all were.

"So, Little Seer, did the Hogwarts owl come early like you said it would?" Remus asked.

"Yup! Siri owes Fen six galleons." Ciar said impishly as Sirius grumbled and took out six galleons. Fenrir laughed and took three galleons and gave three to Ciar.

"When you go shopping get something for yourself ok, little one?" Cair smiled and hugged Fenrir.

"Thanks Fen." Fenrir chuckled and hugged back.

"Of course, my little one. Anything for you" Fenrir held the small body close to his and gave as small sigh of contentment.

…

**A.N: I'm sorry for the late update but I had some problems with translating the story (Braille to print) any and all mistakes are due to me having a hard time going from one to the other.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Reviews makes me feel better about all the work I put into getting a story up for you.**


	3. The unexpected friend

_**/\/\/\A.N – I'm so sorry everyone I really didn't abandon any of my stories. I've been having some personal problems but I think most of it has passed so lets hope I can finish some stories now.\/\/\/\**_

Ciar was full of energy when his parents took him to get his things. He wished he could have his Fen with him even though he knew how dangerous it was for his larger mate.

"Papa I need to get something besides and owl cause snuffles hates owls and Fen can't stand cats."

"What would you like to get Ciar?" Remus asked as Snuffles walked along beside them.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well we can look later. Come on let's get your books." Ciar smiled and happily followed his papa into the bookstore. He was looking at some of the Magical Creature books when he suddenly stiffened and his eyes clouded over. His dads knew the signs of a Vision by now and they rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. Several moments later Ciar came out of his vision with a small smile.

"Dads when we go to Madam Milken's please let me handle things. I think we can stop Voldemort from ever rising again but we have to be careful about it otherwise things will be worse than before. I know of a way to bring back Tom Riddle without the Voldemort persona." Remus and Sirius nodded trusting that Ciar knew what he was talking about. They finished their shopping at the bookstore before going to Madam Milkins. As Ciar walked in Sirius and Remus spotted Lucius Malfoy and what looked like a miniature of him, who was getting fitted for robes. Ciar walked in and sent a small smile at the Mini Malfoy. They both stood on a stool to get fitted and started talking while their parents stared in horrified fascination as the mini Malfoy started to laugh at something Ciar had said. When they where done mini Malfoy, who was introduced as Draco, asked if they could finish shopping together. Lucius looked like he was about to have a heart attack with how quick his son had attached himself to this boy while Remus and Sirius looked like they wanted to faint. With a small glare from Ciar they were reminded of what Ciar had said earlier and just nodded. Lucius could not deny his son anything and gave his consent. All three watched as the two boys raced off for the pet store.

"Your son seems to have charmed my son rather quickly." Lucius said, still slightly bemused at how quick the two boys had become friends.

"Ciar has that effect on people. You just can't help but love him." Remus stated with a smile and a shrug.

"It seems odd that such a… light orientated family would call their child something so dark." Lucius said with a sideways look at the couple.

"That's because there is no Light and Dark, just shades of Grey." Ciar said, popping up out of nowhere and smirking slightly when all three adults jumped.

"Ciar what have we told you about doing that?" Ramus said while trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"Not to. But Papa I found a pet that I want." Ciar said with a small pout.

"An what pet would that be?" Remus asked with slight trepidation. Harry just smiled and held up a…..

/ AN: I normally hate cliffhangers but I wanted to see how all my readers would take it./


End file.
